Fineasz i Ferb: Misja Marvel
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = |kolejnoscemisji = 194 |kodprodukcji = 411/412}} Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor i Hulk przybywają do Danville, po tym jak najnowszy Inator doktora Dundersztyca przypadkowo odbiera im moce i unieszkodliwia ich. Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają pomóc superbohaterom odzyskać utracone siły i pokonać ich śmiertelnych wrogów: Czerwonej czaszki, Whiplasha, Venoma i MODOK-a, którzy we współpracy z doktorem Dundersztycem chcą wywołać chaos w mieście. Fabuła Akt I Fineasz, Ferb , Izabela, Baljeet i Buford surfują w kosmosie podczas piosenki "Kosmiczny serfing". Fineasz i Ferb zebrali promienie kosmiczne, które były źródłem energii dla ich desek. Dzieci wracają na swoją stację kosmiczną, która wygląda jak głowa Fineasza. Tam dzwoni do nich Irving. Fineasz mówi mu, że za chwilę będą lądować. Irving wygania z ogródka małego motylka, by mieli gdzie wylądować. Potem zaczyna zastanawiać się, gdzie jest Pepe. Tymczasem w Spółce Zło Pepe jest uwięziony w hydraulicznej pułapce. Dundersztyc pokazuje mu najnowszy Moco-Super-Wysysator, który wysysa moce. Naukowiec mówi, że ma zamiar wyssać z Rogera "moc" burmistrza. Mówi, że wtedy ta moc będzie znajdować się w kanistrze, a potem on ją wchłonie. Twierdzi, że będzie mógł potem obniżać podatki i przecinać wstęgi na uroczystych otwarciach. Pokazuje, że ma do tego wielkie nożyczki, jednak przez przypadek rozcina nimi przewód hydrauliczny biegnący do pułapki, która wtedy się otwiera i Pepe jest wolny. Dziobak niszczy Inator i ucieka. Dundersztyc mówi, że myślał, że to będzie specjalny, wydłużony odcinek. Zniszczony Inator strzela w kosmos. Promień odbija się od stacji kosmicznej dzieci i leci w stronę Nowego Jorku. Nowy Jork został zaatakowany. Spider-Man przemieszcza się na swojej sieci. Podczas piosenki "Rządzę tu ja!" Iron Man, Thor i Hulk walczą z Venomem i Whiplashem. Spider-Man przyłącza się do tej walki. Nagle zjawiają się Czerwona Czaszka i MODOK w w czołgu strzelającym antymaterią. Łotry i tak przegrywają walkę. Superbohaterowie chcą ich związać, ale trafia w nich promień z Inatora. Łotry uciekają, a superbohaterowie zdają sobie sprawę, że stracili swoje supermoce. Spider-Man nie może się wspinać po ścianach, Iron Man nie może się ruszać, Thor nie jest już potężny i Mjolnir zrobił się dla niego za ciężki, a Hulk stracił swoją siłę. Bohaterowie postanowiają iść do T.A.R.C.Z.A.'y. Nikt jednak nie może nieść Iron Mana, więc postanawiają znaleźć wózek do mebli. Tymczasem w Danville, dzieci są z powrotem na Ziemi. Ich lądownik zniknął trawie. Wtedy przybiega Fretka z Lindą. Fretka pyta się, czemu nie są w kosmosie, a Buford odpowiada, że zgłodnieli. Wtedy mama mówi, że zrobi coś do jedzenia. W helicarrierze T.A.R.C.Z.A.'y Iron Man jest już na wózku do mebli. Nick Fury informuje superbohaterów, że promień, który odebrał im ich supermoce został wystrzelony z Danville w USA. Fury pokazuje na komputerze zdjęcie stacji kosmicznej Fineasza i Ferba i mówi, że od tej stacji odbił się promień. Spider-Man pyta się, czy to stacja T.A.R.C.Z.A.'y. Fury odpowiada, że to stacja Fineasza i Ferba i pokazuje ich zdjęcie na komputerze. Tymczasem w Spółce Zło, Norm odkurza kawałki Moco-Super-Wysysatora. Dundersztyc zastanawia się, czy Inator w ogóle w coś trafił i wtedy widzi w wiadomościach, że promień trafił w superbohaterów. Heinz robi wpis na blogu organizacji B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. o tym, że teraz ma moce bohaterów. Norm wtedy jednak pokazuje, że w kanistrze nie ma supermocy. Dundersztyc decyduje jednak nie usuwać wpisu ze strony. W bazie Czerwonej Czaszki łotry kłócą się, że zamiast uciec powinni zniszczyć superbohaterów, skoro stracili supermoce. MODOK mówi, że znalazł w Internecie wpis Dundersztyca o tym, że teraz to on ma supermoce Spider-Mana, Iron Mana, Thora i Hulka. MODOK pokazuje też zdjęcie Heinza i mówi, że mieszka w Danville, w Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Łotry postanawiają polecieć do Dundersztyca. W ogródku, Linda informuje dzieci, że idzie na pieszą wycieczkę po Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Fretka jak zwykle ma rządzić w domu. Gdy mama wychodzi, Fineasz zaczyna zastanawiać się, gdzie jest Pepe, ale zauważa, że stoi pod ścianą. Superłotry przybywają do Dundersztyca i zapoznają się z nim. Każą mu, aby pokazał im swoje Inatory. On pokazuje im Leniwco-Inator, dzięki któremu będzie mieć moce leniwca, czyli superpowolność i superapetyt na liście. W domu Flynn-Fletcherów, słychać dzwonek do drzwi. Fineasz pyta się Ferba, czy spodziewał się gości. Ferb otwiera drzwi i widzi superbohaterów, a następnie odpowiada, że "nie takich". Akt II Dzieci i superbohaterowie siedzą w kuchni. Spider-Man pyta się chłopców, czy nie są za młodzi na kradzież mocy superbohaterów, na co Fineasz odpowiada, że są tak, ale zaprzecza że to zrobili. Dzieci dają bohaterom soczki w kartonikach i postanawiają pomóc im odzyskać moce. Do kuchni przychodzi Fretka. Gdy orientuje się, że w kuchni są superbohaterowie, jest zaskoczona i wychodzi na jaw, że jest ona ich fanką. Izabela zaprowadza Fretkę do jej sypialni. Iron Man spada z wózka do mebli, a Fineasz pyta się, gdzie jest Pepe. W swojej kryjówce Pepe zauważa na wielkim ekranie Nicka Fury'ego, zaś na stojącym obok małym, czarno-białym telewizorze jest Major Monogram. Nick Fury dziwi się, że tajnym Agentem P jest dziobak w fedorze. Potem Fury zauważa, że Major Monogram ma na oku opaskę (Carl twierdzi, że to dlatego, że Monogram twierdzi, że dzięki opasce jest przystojny). Fury informuje Pepe, że dziwny promień wyssał moce ze Spider-Mana, Iron Mana, Thora i Hulka i że grupa superłotrów będzie chciała to wykorzystać. Wtedy okazuje się, że Major Monogram ma dwie opaski. Carl mówi, że Major twierdzi, że dzięki dwóm opaskom jest podwójnie przystojny. Tymczasem, Dundersztyc pokazuje łotrom swoje Inatory. Czerwona Czaszka mówi, że te maszyny to szmelc i pyta się gdzie jest Inator, który wyssał moce z superbohaterów. Heinz odpowiada, że ten Inator został zniszczony przez Pepe Pana Dziobaka. Czerwona Czaszka każe Dundersztycowi odbudować Moco-Super-Wysysator, a następnie mówi Whiplashowi szeptem, że później pozbędą się naukowca. Akt III Akt IV Akt V Zakończenie Wersja dwuczęściowa * Pierwsza część kończy się pierwszym i ostatnim wersem piosenki Moi źli kumple i ja. Wersja rozszerzona (jednoczęściowa) thumb|Pepe przebrany za kaczuszkę MomoGdy Pepe odchodzi Fineasz chce mu podziękować za to, że ich uratował, a Buford chce odkryć jego tożsamość i ściąga mu z głowy kostium. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich ukazuje się wizerunek kaczuszki Momo. Gdy Pepe odlatuje, za moment pojawia jako dziobak, a po chwili kamera pokazuje, że dwa kostiumy są w koszu. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Kosmiczny serfing * Rządzę tu ja! * Koń w bibliotece - wersja instrumentalna * Wolny - wersja instrumentalna * Witajcie w Tokio - Wersja instrumentalna * Moi źli kumple i ja * Pomóc tak bardzo chcę * Czuję się super * Skacz Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe?/O, tu jesteś, Pepe Wejście do kryjówki Pepe brak Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Disney potwierdził, że będzie to crossower z Marvelem, jak niegdyś stało się w grze online Club Penguin. * To jest drugi całogodzinny odcinek, po "Lato to wrażeń moc". * Dan Povenmire ujawnił w wywiadzie, że Dundersztyc tworzy moco-wysysator z zamiarem odebrania bratu "mocy" burmistrza Danville, ale przez pomyłkę trafia bohaterów Marvela. W tym samym wywiadzie, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh powiedział, że Fretka ujawni, że jest fanką komiksów (zwłaszcza Thora). * Scenariusz tego odcinka liczy aż 1801 stron. * W odcinku każdy bohater będzie miał kostium w czasie ratowania Danville. Avengersi i Spider-Man, będą nosili swe tradycyjne stroje. Fineasz i Ferb powrócą do roli Dzioba. Baljeet uzyska moce i wygląd Hulka. Buford nałoży strój niedźwiedzia z symbolem "B" na brzuchu, rękawicami i peleryną. * W odcinku pojawi się Nick Fury. * Słynny twórca komiksów Marvela - Stan Lee występuje w cameo jako sprzedawca hot-dogów. Natomiast na budce z hot-dogami widnieje napis "Excelsior! Hot Dogs" ("Excelsior" jest sloganem Stana). * Rozmowa między Iron Manem i Thorem jest oparta na prawdziewej rozmowie między piasarzami P & F , a kierownikami Marvela. * Dundersztyc łamie czwartą ścianę, ponieważ mówi, że to miał być specjalny, wydłużony odcinek. Powiązanie z serią * Już wcześniej pojawiały się aluzje do danych bohaterów Marvela: ** Spider-Man: "Dziób", "Kręgielnia" i "Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba". ** Iron Man: "Dziób". ** Thor: "Thaddeus i Thor". ** Hulk: "Skaczmy". * Dziób pojawi się ponownie ("Retrospekcja", "Dziób", "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * Buford znów nałoży kostium niedźwiedzia ("Tajemnica Buforda"). * Dundersztyc ponownie jest mylony z aptekarzem. * Trzeci raz ktoś dostanie ciastem w twarz ("Zagrajmy w Quiz", "Właściwy obrót") * Już trzeci raz Fineasz się badzo wścieknie * Drugi raz Dundersztyc pokazuje komuś swoje Inatory (wcześniej był to Carl) ("Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 1"). Aluzje * Marvel - w tym odcinku wystąpią postacie z serii komiksowej Marvel. * Jeździeć znikąd - Większość odcinków radiowych "Jeźdźca znikąd" kończyły się pytaniem: "Kim był ten zamaskowany człowiek?" Czerwona Czaszka parodiuje to z frazy: "Kim była ta zamaskowana...bobro...kaczka?" * Doktor Who - w tym odcinku wystąpi aluzja do Doktora Who. * X-men - rola Stana Lee jako sprzedawcy hot dogów jest taka sama jak w jego cameo w pierwszym filmie X-men. * Ghost Rider - Dundersztyc mówi do Czerwonej Czaszki "Czy twoja głowa stanie w płomieniach albo to było u kogoś innego?". Może to być nawiązanie do bohatera Marvela Ghost Rider'a. * Avengers - w jednej ze scen Hulkjeet łapie Iron Mana w taki sam sposób jak w filmie i w tym samym momencie Tony mówi: "A my mamy Hulkjeeta" co jest nawiązaniem do cytatu z filmu gdzie Stark powiedział do Lokiego: "A my mamy Hulka". Ponadto w piosence Czuję się super kamery okrążają Avengersów w taki sam sposób co w filmie. Błędy * Gdy Fretka odchodzi smutna do pokoju to ma chwilowo różową twarz. en:Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne